Sea of Despair and Sea of Hope
by Jacen200015
Summary: The poems are based on a fic of a series that i am writing. The basic questions are, Will Luke's soul be saved? Will Luke find Mara? Will Mara save him? There are more then 2 poemschapters so stay tuned.
1. Please come back Part 1 of 2

Please come back,  
I was so blind,  
please don't leave me alone,  
I'm sorry,  
I truly am.

There's a void in my heart,  
a void you had filled with your love,  
you helped break my chains,  
you had set me free.

Please come back,  
I was so blind,  
please don't leave me alone,  
I'm sorry,  
I truly am.

You suffered by my hands,  
were tortured before my eyes,  
I'm sorry for the pain I caused,  
I realize now what you mean to me.

Your pained eyes looked into mine,  
searching,  
searching within the depths of my icy eyes,  
you saw my heart,  
my very soul.

Please come back,  
I was so blind,  
please don't leave me alone,  
I'm sorry,  
I truly am.

When I told you this had to end,  
your eyes rimmed with tears tore at my soul,  
I was left alone,  
alone in the darkness,  
my broken heart not forgetting.

I tried going on,  
day after day,  
I tried filling the void,  
ruthlessly killing,  
trying to forget.

Please come back,  
I was so blind,  
please don't leave me alone,  
I'm sorry,  
I truly am.

I was rescued from my despair,  
yet the void remained,  
tearing apart my heart,  
I feel that I can't go on,  
Mara please come back.

Please come back,  
I was so blind,  
please don't leave me alone,  
I'm sorry,  
I truly am.


	2. Please come back Part 2 of 2

**Eraasay: Don't wory, there's more coming soon. :)**

* * *

When I first saw you,  
eyes filled with hate,  
I felt something,  
you were familiar yet not.

I looked into your icy eyes,  
looked into your soul,  
what I found brought me hope,  
that what I found with save me from this torture.

You brought me back from the brink of death,  
something I'll never forget,  
hope blossomed in my heart,  
that you could be saved.

I found out your true name,  
one you would not except,  
you don't remember,  
you were so young when the Sith claimed you.

Months passed by,  
I saw a change in your eyes,  
day by day your eyes grew softer,  
week by week a smile would appear briefly.

One day I found you crying,  
broken and fearful,  
I sat by you,  
comforted you with my voice.

You began asking questions,  
questions about the family you never knew,  
I told you about your parents,  
a Jedi Master and a senator.

I told you about your siblings,  
I talked about my life as I was growing up,  
we laughed and cried,  
and I saw longing in your eyes.

We fell in love with each other,  
a Jedi and a Sith,  
but it wasn't to last,  
it wasn't to last.

You came back one day,  
eyes filled with hate,  
hate that I thought was gone,  
I was wrong.

You told me to leave,  
you said you didn't love me,  
that you hated me,  
you drove me away.

I fled,  
fled from you,  
fled from the Jedi,  
fled into isolation.

My heart is broken,  
filled with anger and sadness,  
I thought you loved me,  
I thought I could save you.

I was wrong,  
It was false hope that had kept me alive,  
now only one thing keeps me alive,  
keeps me sane.

I thought you loved me Luke,  
If you did you would look for me,  
but you won't find me,  
I will not be found.


	3. In the pit of despair Part 1 of 2

My soul is aching,  
my heart is torn,  
no one can help you,  
except maybe you.

Alone I sit in a dark room,  
empty, alone, and in pain,  
Mara I feel I can't go on,  
without you I am lost.

Family surrounds me but they can't heal me,  
to deep are my wounds,  
to deep is my shame and guilt,  
to lost for me to be saved.

My lightsaber sits on the floor in front of me,  
tempting, ever tempting, me to end my suffering,  
how simple it would be to do the deed,  
to end it here and now.

Slowly I pick it up and bring it to my chest,  
a part of me yells for me to stop,  
to late, its to late, as I reach for the switch,  
closing my eyes I thumb the switch.

Luke no! my father cries as he rushes to save me from myself.

So close, I was so close,  
i cry out in rage and fight my rescuer,  
tears escape my eyes as I'm lovingly embraced in strong arms,  
i deserve to die, why can't he see that?

I hold my breath and refuse to breath,  
instead air is forced into my lungs,  
why can't he leave me be?  
i'm lower then bantha dung.

My father whispers soothingly to me and gently rocks me,  
how childish this seemed to be for I'm no longer a child,  
nothing said could help sooth me or so I thought,  
father just said that he had an idea of where you are heading.

Hope flickered in my heart before quickly going out,  
she hates me and may always hate me,  
it would be better to end my painful life,  
for I'm a worthless slave who mindlessly follows his master.

There are so many terrible things I have done,  
none of them can ever become undone,  
how can I live with this guilt?  
how can I go on in knowing that I drove you away?

Slowly I'm dying inside,  
pain eating away at my heart,  
guilt tearing my soul,  
how can I go on?

Love keeps me here,  
love I don't deserve,  
they should hate me,  
they should want me dead.

Maybe this is torture,  
just by keeping me alive,  
cruel yet fitting for a beast such as I,  
yes it is a just punishment.


	4. In the pit of despair Part 2 of 2

I traveled fast and far,

through the unknown regions,

past many dangers,

away from my old life.

I am alone for the first time,

yet I'm not as I leave my galaxy behind,

i have done no crime,

yet fate has not been kind.

The hum of the ship's engines lull me to sleep,

yet sleep will not come for I see your face,

anger on your face but loneliness in your eyes,

bringing forth fresh tears spilling onto my cheeks.

I don't wish to remember,

to forget that you existed,

wishing I had died that day,

but that's all in the past.

I can't forget you,

even after I bury my memories of you,

it is now impossible to do,

life is growing and I remember.

Life of a Jedi is hard,

being in love with someone who hates you is harder,

i'm in pain every minute, every hour,

how i wish to kill you.

Jedi do not hate yet I hate,

Jedi do not wish to kill but I wish it,

Jedi are at peace but I am not,

Jedi forgive yet I'm to broken to forgive.

A part of me doesn't want you killed,

instead it longs for your presence,

it is my weaker side that thought you could be saved,

look now where it has gotten me.

Anger and hatred fills my heart,

anger at you for tossing me away,

hatred for your master who I want to rip apart,

anger at myself for not being able to save you.

The ship shudders as it passes a planet,

as if it too can sense the danger I'm heading into,

i know the danger and so does the Jedi and the Sith,

reassuring me that no one will dare pursue me.

I'll kill anyone who even tries to follow me,

if they manage to escape all the perils of the journey,

out here I am free,

out here I am safe from the galaxy I have left.


	5. Hope

Ok this is the last one and is not from Luke and Mara's point of view. If you want to know what happens and if things do turn for the better then be on the lookout for the series. :) In AU anything can happen. ;)

* * *

I watch from a distance, 

Unnoticed as I watch them kiss,

I watch and wonder,

Wondering how they could have hated each other.

I feel my brother's presence from behind and smile,

Grandfather once said that love is stronger then hate,

If this is so then why had they hated each other?

I don't think I'll ever understand.

I sense another presence and turn my head,

My sister comes to stand near me,

Yes love is strong but how can one hate who they love?

It is a puzzle to me.

Love blooms like a flower,

A flower that is eternal,

That grows and grows,

Producing seeds from that love.

Hate is the opposite,

Hate tears down and destroys,

It spreads seeds of destruction,

It causes pain.

There is no hatred here,

Only love exists here,

Love that is warm and comforting,

Love that spreads.

I hold my brother and sister's hands,

As we look on through the doorway,

At the ones who gave us life,

All by their love.

What could have been is not,

We are here now,

What could have been is the past,

We are here.

They share another kiss,

Cuddling on the couch,

Listening to the flickering of flames,

Looking into each other's eyes.

We are noticed and they invite us onto the couch,

I sit on my father's lap,

My brother shoving me to give him room,

Our father laughs and gets us both on his lap.

My sister,

A little princess Aunt Leia calls her,

Sits on mother's lap with grace,

Smiling with satisfaction at us.

I frown as she gently pats mom's large stomach,

She likes to out do us boys,

I will not sulk,

I am a big boy.

My little brother is sulking,

Taking our sister's teasing to seriously,

I sense a fight coming on,

They're going to ruin the moment.

Father says something to my brother,

I take a relaxing breath,

He is calm now but sister is growing upset,

She's being a royal pain.

Mother whispers something in our sister's ear,

My sister smiles and kisses mother's belly,

Screeching in delight as our unborn sibling kicks her,

Why is that so fascinating?

There are many things I do not understand,

I hope someday things will be explained,

But for now I will enjoy the moment,

The moment with my parents and siblings.


End file.
